This application relates generally to sewing machines, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for supporting heavy or bulky fabric materials for embroidery by an embroidery attachment to a sewing machine.
Programmable embroidery machines or attachments for sewing machines are known to the art. In general, the seamstress programs a design into the device, either on a floppy disc or a card or the like and the program drives a fabric frame relative to a stationary embroidery needle in the pattern dictated by the program. The machine can be used to embroider any type of design on any type of fabric. In many cases, the devices are used to embroider decorative or information designs on clothing. For example, a company logo or name can be stitched on a shirt or jacket. The devices generally work well for their intended purposes. However, if the fabric is particularly heavy, like a denim jacket or work jacket, the weight of the fabric can bend or distort the frame and/or impede the movement of the frame, resulting in a poor embroidery job.
It would be advantageous, therefore, to have an apparatus that can support the weight of heavy fabric but still allow the fabric frame to freely move relative to the sewing needle. The apparatus must support the fabric yet allow the fabric to move with the frame.